1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power demand management system and a power demand management apparatus for managing power demand of devices.
2. Related Art
A conventional system for controlling power demand by controlling the power consumption of devices has been proposed (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-271721    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-247043    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-225629
In the conventional system for controlling power demand it is necessary to provide the function for controlling the power consumption from the outside in the device to be controlled and to connect the apparatus for controlling the power consumption of a device between the device and the power supply, for example.
The present invention provides a system that can control the power consumption of a device without providing the function for controlling the power consumption from the outside in the device to be controlled and without connecting the apparatus for controlling the power consumption of a device between the device and the power supply.